Le danseur d'Orient
by Chika-no-Sekai
Summary: Les pas envoutants d'un danseur aux yeux de braises...Un prince charismatique à la peau tannée et aux cheveux de cobalt...Une fête...Une danse...Venez découvrir un parfum d'épices teinté de sauvagerie. AoKaga, Rating M !


**Et voilà, l'OS dont tout le monde avait plus ou moins entendu parler, l'Aokaga Oriental ! Certes ce n'est pas tout à fait le jour de Noël, mais c'est pas grave, du moment que vous pouvez le lire et que vous appréciez, c'est bon ! **

**Donc, un OS un peu particulier, car si le thème est globalement -et je dis bien globalement- oriental (merci à toi, ****Y. Yorozuya pour les précisions !), la probabilité que la contrée décrite existe est aussi sûre qu'Arya Stark se mettant à aimer la broderie et les robes ! Soit impossible, pour ceux qui n'avait pas compris la référence. Parce que si ce pays existait, ben désolée mais moi je me barre direct d'ici et je vais habiter là-bas, c'est obligé ! Entre le pays que je vais décrire dans le chapitre, avec en plus de magnifiques spécimens mâles en tenues orientales et la France...ben je choisis le premier truc ! **

**PS : comme, visiblement il y a un problème dans la parution du deuxième chapitre, j'ai décidé de tout regroupé dans un seul OS, mais normalement il y avait deux parties. Encore désolée pour la gêne de certains qui n'ont pas pu accéder à la deuxième partie !**

**Mais laissons-là ces palabres inutiles qui ne servent qu'à rallonger l'ensemble (déjà conséquent) et bonne lecture ! **

**Auteur :** **Watashi wa choshadesu**

**Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à Fujimaki-sama, gloire à lui !**

* * *

><p><strong>Le danseur d'Orient<strong>

_ Les douces dunes de sables s'étendaient à perte de vue, laissant au voyageur le loisir d'admirer ces roches, qui s'étaient transformées sous l'emprise du temps. Du point de vue d'un étranger venue des plaines humides et glacées du Nord, rien n'indiquait l'ombre d'une civilisation ou même d'un peuple nomade. Mais le désert n'avait pas livré tous ses secrets et nombre d'entre eux resteront à jamais irrésolus..._

_ Dans le palais de la capitale impériale, l'humeur y était fébrile et le son des pieds nus résonnait sur le carrelage tandis que de plus en plus de personnes s'agitaient en tous sens. _

_ «Mais où est donc passé le prince ?! S'écria un jeune blond.»_

_ Vêtu de l'uniforme pourpre de la Garnison des Miracles, le jeune homme de vingt ans faisait partie de la garde rapprochée du fils du Sultan. Au nombre de cinq, ces hommes surentraînés devaient assurer la sécurité de l'héritier à toute heure de la journée et de la nuit, quelle que soit l'activité prévue. Pour optimiser la surveillance du prince, ce dernier était enfermé dans ses appartements privés la plupart du temps. Ainsi, la protection de la lignée des Aomine était assurée et le trône ne risquait rien._

_ Malheureusement, tout ceci n'était pas au goût du jeune garçon de dix ans, qui manifestait son mécontentement par de nombreuses fugues, se déguisant en garçon des rues et se faufilant à travers les ruelles animées et chaleureuses de la ville. Même si, pour la plupart de ces visites clandestines seul le prince était au courant, il arrivait que son absence soit remarquée au palais. Et celle d'aujourd'hui en faisait partie. Aussi, Kise Ryoutâ était das la panique la plus totale, craignant qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à l'unique héritier mâle de celui qui gouvernait le Pays de la Lumière *, la puissante nation du désert._

_ Il passait pour la troisième fois dans le patio intérieur de l'aile gauche des appartements privés, lorsque son œil acéré capta un mouvement vers la vigne millénaire, dont les branches noueuses grimpaient jusqu'aux tuiles du premier toit. Il se dirigea vers l'arbre et une minute plus tard, Aomine IIIème du nom se débattait avec toute la force de ses dix ans alors que le guerrier le tenait par le col de sa tunique._

_ «Enfin je vous trouve, Votre Altesse ! S'écria-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous est passé par la tête, mon prince ? Vous savez très bien que l'extérieur..._

- _m'est interdit, je sais ! Et comme pour la dernière fois, je répèterais que ce n'est pas normal ! Le sultan est aimé du peuple, non ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que mon auguste père me colle cinq gardes vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et m'interdit de voir le monde ! Ce n'est pas en restant enfermé à longueur de journée que je me ferais une idée des gens d'en bas ! Et ce n'est pas certainement de vieux séniles qui m'apprendront comment gérer tout un peuple ! Rétorqua le jeune garçon, toujours suspendu à un mètre de hauteur._

- _Vous tenez des propos bien mûr pour un enfant de votre âge, lui fit remarquer Kise, alors qu'il le déposait délicatement sur les pavés à motifs colorées. »_

_ L'enfant fit claquer sa langue contre son palais et croisa les bras, refusant de discuter, maintenant qu'il pouvait bouger librement. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, le blond remarqua que les fripes du garçon étaient couvertes de terre et que son genou était égratigné. En un éclair, le petit Daiki se retrouva la tête à l'envers, le nez s'enfonçant dans le dos puissant du guerrier tandis que ce dernier le portait sans ménagement vers les bains, ignorant les protestations bruyantes du prince._

_Les serviteurs qui se trouvaient sur leur passage s'inclinaient respectueusement, malgré l'ombre d'un sourire sur leurs lèvres : le petit prince était connu dans tous le palais, pour ses entrées pour le moins remarquées. Et ça n'allait pas se terminer si facilement..._

_C'est alors que le petit basané mordit violemment dans le dos de son geôlier, geste qui donna raison aux pensées des servantes et servants. L'emprise qui s'était desserrée considérablement autour de lui, permit au bleuté de se dégager de la poigne du blond et d'atterrir sur le carrelage, bien qu'un peu brutalement. Grimaçant sous la douleur, le prince sauta lestement sur ses pieds et s'enfuit avec toute la force que lui donnait ses jambes, faussant compagnie à son gardien. Et alors qu'il allait bifurquer vers la droite, le jeune garçon jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui, s'assurant que Kise ne le suivait pas. Cette action ne lui permit malheureusement pas de voir l'ombre qui surgit devant lui et son corps rencontra en contact avec un autre corps, du même gabarit que le sien. Sous la force de l'impact, combinée avec la vitesse de sa course effrénée et de la relation gravitatio...bref, Aomine et l'étranger tombèrent avec toute la grâce que peut avoir un rhinocéros en pleine crise d'épilepsie. _

_Sa joue s'écrasa avec force sur le sol et un poids s'ajouta sur son dos, lui coupant le souffle tandis que l'inconnu gémissait de douleur. Ils restèrent dans cette position un petit moment, le temps de reprendre leurs esprits. Alors que Daiki cherchait encore la raison de pourquoi il se trouvait dans cette situation, le poids sur son dos disparu et une voix inquiète s'éleva près de lui : _

_« Oï, tu vas bien ? »_

_Il releva les yeux et à peine son regard se posa sur l'enfant que son cerveau ne se focalisa que sur une donnée essentielle._

_Rouge._

_Ce n'était pas un rouge pourpre, presque magenta, des cheveux d'Akashi Seijurou , le premier homme de main de son père, mais un rouge profond, vibrant, chaleureux. Une teinte plus foncée, décorait la base de ses cheveux et ses deux yeux rouges rubis, surmontés par des sourcils à deux branches, étaient teintés d'inquiétude mais aussi de curiosité. Prudemment, le bleuté se leva sans cesser de fixer le jeune étranger et se tint debout, droit et fier. Il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre et lui poser à son tour des questions, lorsque des pas résonnèrent sur le carrelage et que la voix de Midorima Shintarou, son troisième garde du corps, se fit entendre. _

_Il écarquilla les yeux, légèrement paniqué : « pas maintenant ! » se dit-il. Sans réfléchir, il agrippa le poignet du jeune rouge qui émit un petit son de surprise et l'entraîna à sa suite, courant à perte d'haleine et prenant des couloirs tantôt bondés, tantôt vides. Ils passèrent près des cuisines et le jeune prince résista à la tentation d'aller prendre deux ou trois de ces délicieuse friandises au miel et à la cannelle que le cuisinier Atsushi ne manquerait pas de lui donner s'il lui demandait poliment. Mais il prenait le risque de se faire prendre et il tenta d'ignorer du mieux qu'il pût les grondements de son estomac, accélérant même le pas. _

_Enfin, ils débouchèrent dans une petite cour, qui avait été visiblement oubliée par le personnel : en effet, la végétation était complètement à l'abandon, laissant les mauvaises herbes percer les carreaux blancs et bleus, tandis que de la mousse verte ornait l'intérieur de la fontaine qui s'était tarie. L'herbe était haute et de magnifiques fleurs sauvages étaient disséminées ça et là, bien différentes des délicates roses blanches et du jasmin odorant de l'étage des fleurs._

_Les jeunes enfants se laissèrent tomber dans l'herbe tâchant de reprendre leur souffle et laissant les brins chatouiller la moindre parcelle de peau découverte. Lorsqu'il eut repris une respiration à peu près calme, Aomine se tourna vers le garçon, fixant longuement le visage à la peau dorée avant d'ouvrir la bouche : _

_« Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans le palais, avant. Comment tu t'appelles ?_

- _Je pourrais te demander la même chose : je ne connais pas ton nom et tu semblais fuir les gardes impériaux alors je suis un peu méfiant...répliqua le rouge._

- _ ...tch, pas ma faute s'ils sont sur mon dos à longueur de journée. »_

_Cette remarque eut le mérite de faire ricaner le garçon : _

_« Hin, tu dois être vraiment important si cinq des meilleurs guerriers de toute la nation en soient réduits à servir de nounous...»_

_Le prince ne dit rien, laissant les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en place : visiblement cet individu n'avait aucune idée de qui il était. Mais il ne ressentait pas l'envie de lui dire : la plupart des enfants de son âge l'évitait de par l'importance de son rang et de la rigidité des étiquettes en ce qui concernait la famille royale. Son père avait aboli ces coutumes ridicules il y avait déjà une dizaine d'années mais les habitudes sont tenaces. Ainsi, Aomine avait ainsi passé la majorité de son enfance, seul, sans compagnon de jeu autre que sa petite sœur Satsuki. _

_Après un dernier coup d'œil vers le rouge, il prit sa décision : _

_« Peut-être, mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma première question : t'es qui à la fin ?_

- _... Kagami Taiga, révéla finalement le garçon, Je suis juste de passage au palais avec mon frère et ma mère. _

- _Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? demanda le bleuté, curieux, quoique légèrement déçu que son potentiel compagnon de jeu ne soit là pour qu'un temps limité._

- _Hum...D'après ce que j'ai compris, ma mère a des affaires importantes à voir avec l'intendant .»_

_L'enfant se tut, n'en sachant visiblement pas plus que le bleuté. Ce dernier se redressa, croisant ses jambes et regardant un point fixe, laissant le silence les envelopper une nouvelle fois...jusqu'à ce qu'un grondement furieux résonnent entre eux. Kagami regarda son ventre et grimaça, gêné, frottant sa main contre son estomac récalcitrant. Celui d'Aomine répondit à l'appel, écho bruyant et enthousiaste. Ils se regardèrent et pouffèrent de rire devant le ridicule de la situation. Le basané se releva et épousseta son pantalon, tout en s'exclamant : _

_« Allez, un petit tour par la cuisine s'impose !» _

_Il tendit la main au plus petit, un grand sourire enfantin lui mangeant les lèvres : _

_«Au fait, moi c'est Aomine Daiki ! Content de te rencontrer ! J'espère qu'on va bien s'entendre ! »_

* * *

><p>Les doux rayons du soleil caressèrent la peau mate du jeune homme, qui grogna, encore endormi. Ce n'est que lorsque les rayons le frappèrent en plein visage qu'il se décida à ouvrir les yeux, laissant deux prunelles bleues apparaître et luire alors que le sommeil s'en allait petit à petit. Lentement, le prince se releva, laissant les draps de soie tomber délicatement sur ses hanches dénudées et dévoiler un torse sculpté aux muscles puissants. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux mi-longs, les ébouriffant un peu plus alors qu'il bâillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Un rapide coup d'œil vers les ombres que formait la lumière sur le mobilier de sa chambre, confirma ses pensées; il était à peine 6 heures et son ami n'allait pas tarder.<p>

Quelques minutes plus tard, des pas se rapprochèrent et Aomine regarda la porte s'ouvrir sur un jeune homme aux cheveux cyans, dont la statue délicate n'avait été qu'accentuée par les vêtements qu'il portait : un simple pantalon blanc et un gilet noir ouvert sur un torse fin. Ses seules parures étaient les boucles d'oreilles circulaires dorées et le collier qui tintait gentiment à chaque pas qu'il faisait.

« Aomine-kun, salua-t-il, le visage fermé de toute expression.

- Yo, Tetsu ! Qu'est-ce que mon père a encore prévu de me faire faire, cette fois-ci ?»

Tetsuya Kuroko regarda l'héritier du royaume, à peine surpris que le jeune homme de vingts ans ait oublié quel jour ils étaient. Le basané, bien que sérieux et incroyablement mature lorsqu'il s'agissait des affaires du royaume et du peuple, se fichait bien des dates, des étiquettes et des cérémonies qui concernaient la famille royale, trouvant cela "trop ennuyeux" pour y prêter importance. Le chaperon se retint de se pincer l'arête du nez et de souffler un bon coup, préférant rappeler au prince quel jour ils étaient plutôt que de le traiter d'imbécile mono-cellulaire...Il avait encore toute la journée pour le faire :

« Quel jour sommes-nous, Aomine-kun ? commença-t-il.

- Hein ? Comme si je le savais ! rétorqua le bleuté, se curant l'oreille en un geste ô combien peu princier.

- ...Que se passe-t-il le septième mois qui suit les vingts ans de l'héritier mâle de la famille royale ? demanda Kuroko, imperturbable, bien décidé à faire deviner le jeune homme de son propre chef.

- ...Ah.»

Visiblement, il restait encore un peu de ces leçons dont on lui avait bourré le crâne puisque le jeune homme avait finalement eu une réaction, bien qu'elle ne soit pas très joyeuse. Il se laissa tomber, les bras en croix, contre le doux matelas de son lit, une moue ennuyée sur son beau visage :

« Je hais ces cérémonies...

- Elles sont importantes, Aomine-kun, et celle-ci plus que toutes. N'oublie pas qu'elle marque ton passage dans le monde des hommes.»

Aomine soupira, peu enthousiaste : s'il ne se plaignait plus de faire partie de la famille royale, il détestait toujours autant ces traitements particuliers dû à son rang. Et la cérémonie d'aujourd'hui n'allait pas faire exception. Après un moment de silence quasi religieux de la part des deux hommes, le plus petit s'avança et donna un coup bien senti sur le haut du crâne de son ami, qui étouffa un gémissement de douleur :

«Ow ow ow ! Tetsu, ça fait mal !

- C'était le but, Aomine-kun : il faut te préparer. La cérémonie commence dans une heure et il faut que les serviteurs aient le temps de te préparer. Ils t'attendent aux bains; vas-y avant que je ne sois obligé d'appeler Wakamatsu-sa...

- C'est bon c'est bon ! s'écria le basané, Je te suis Tetsu, mais n'appelle pas ce foutu blond !»

Kuroko esquissa un sourire, amusé par la réaction immédiate de son ami ; il était facile de provoquer son royal ami, qui détestait le capitaine de la garde impériale...qui rendait avec tout autant d'ardeur cette animosité. En effet, l'un avait du garder un foutu gosse hyperactif tandis que l'autre considérait encore le guerrier comme son pire ennemi pour l'avoir collé dans ses moindre déplacements. Une génération entière les séparait et leurs caractères n'étaient pas ce qu'on pouvaient dire...compatibles. Ce n'était donc pas l'amour fou entre les deux hommes.

Le mouvement que son ami fit pour se lever, fit décrocher le cyan de ses pensées. D'un œil pensif, il fixa le corps puissant et musclé du jeune homme. D'après un vieux proverbe, le temps fait bien les choses... et Aomine Daiki en était l'exemple parfait. Grand, très grand –il dépassait facilement d'une tête les autres-, son teint sombre s'était affirmé au fil des années et ses cheveux bleus nuits s'en détachaient difficilement. Les longues années d'entraînement et de cavalcades au palais avaient forgé sa silhouette et ses muscles roulaient sous la peau, traçant des lignes hypnotisantes sur tout son corps. En plus de la carrure, le basané possédait force, endurance, rapidité et souplesse : chacun de ses pas étaient remplis d'une sauvagerie et d'une assurances qui faisait tourner la tête à bien des personnes.

Kuroko ne faisait pas partie de ces gens-là; si leur amitié entre eux deux était grande, cela s'arrêtait là. L'ombre préférait nettement le sourire éclatant de son amant, Kise et de sa bonne humeur perpétuelle. Malgré leur dix ans de différence, ils étaient heureux et l'enthousiasme du guerrier lui faisait toujours aussi chaud au cœur. Une main passa rapidement dans son champ de vision, le sortant de sa brume et le plus petit fixa le plus grand, avant qu'un léger détail ne retienne son attention :

« Aomine–kun, tu devrais t'habiller...»

En effet, le prince se tenait devant lui, dans toute sa glorieuse nudité, un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres :

«Quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si cela t'affectais, Tetsu.

- Je ne parles pas pour moi, mais pour les pauvres gens que l'on risquerait de croiser. Tu risquerais de les choquer.

- Hin, comme s'ils n'allaient pas en profiter pour se rincer l'œil, ricana le bleuté.

- Aomine-kun... avertit Kuroko, toujours aussi calme.

- ...T'es pas marrant, Tetsu ! se plaignit Aomine, bien qu'il suivit l'ordre de son ami et enfila un pantalon de soie blanche. »

Son ami esquissa un sourire et tous deux se dirigèrent finalement vers leur but premier : les bains. Le palais se réveillait peu à peu, aussi, les deux jeunes gens ne croisèrent que quelques gardes et serviteurs, qui courbaient respectueusement la tête au passage du prince. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard et l'imposante porte sculptée leur faisait face, délimitant l'entrée des bains privés. Le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus se tint un moment devant le métal doré avant de se tourner vers le cyan, à sa droite :

« Je suppose que pendant tout ce foutu truc, je n'aurais pas le droit de l'avoir à mes côtés ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Tu sais très bien, que la cérémonie ne l'autorise pas.

- Fais chier, j'aurais voulu l'avoir à mes côtés... Elle est à la seule à être sincère, parmi tous ces foutus lécheurs de bottes du palais.

- Je me sens honoré de faire partie de ce genre de personnes, Aomine-kun, ironisa l'ombre.

- Ah ah ! Avec toi, Tetsu, bien sûr, s'esclaffa le prince, prenant son ami par le cou et lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Allez, va rejoindre Kise ! Moi, je vais aller me faire tripoter et lustrer !

Il dégagea son étreinte du plus jeune et les serviteurs ouvrirent la porte, laissant l'héritier entrer dans la pièce avant que les battants ne se referment sur lui dans un bruit sourd. Kuroko resta ainsi à fixer les arabesques gracieuses gravées dans le métal, pendant un moment, avant qu'il ne suive le conseil de son meilleur ami et se dirige d'un pas rapide vers la chambre de son amant pour aller le réveiller...d'une manière particulière.

* * *

><p>Aomine fixa son reflet dans le miroir, découvrant l'œuvre modelée par les serviteurs avec curiosité. Sa peau dégageait un parfum de patchouli et de myrrhe, venant sans doute de l'huile dont on avait enduit son corps, sous les mains expertes du masseur. Nettoyé, récuré et parfumé jusqu'aux ongles de doigts de pieds, on lui avait fait enfiler un pantalon ample brodé de fils d'or et une tunique d'une blancheur immaculée. La simplicité de l'habillement et du maquillage (un simple trait de khôl pour les yeux) était primordiale dans la cérémonie : tout enfant de sexe masculin qui passait à l'âge adulte, dans la famille royale se devait de se présenter devant ses ancêtres avec humilité et simplicité. Tête et pieds nus, il se fit escorter jusqu'à la Porte Ouest du palais, dont la route menait à l'oasis sacrée.<p>

Les bruits de la foule se faisaient entendre à travers les épais murs et le bleuté sentit une légère montée de stress monter en lui. Bien qu'il détestait ce genre de cérémonie, l'importance de celle-ci lui crispait le ventre d'appréhension : avant même que le soleil ne se couche sur l'horizon, il sera devenu un homme...avec les contraintes que cela apportait. Un souffle chaud s'échoua alors sur son oreille, tandis qu'une voix grave susurrait à son oreille :

« Le petit garçon a peur ? »

Aomine se dégagea avec rapidité et fit volte-face, se retrouvant devant le visage narquois de son quatrième garde du corps : Imayoshi. Des cinq guerriers, l'homme aux cheveux noirs était celui dont Aomine avait le plus la chair de poule. Son sourire peu rassurant et son intelligence acérée devait en être les principales raisons. Si Wakamatsu était bien trop bruyant et brutal à son goût, Imayoshi était aussi vicieux et silencieux qu'un serpent.

Il fronça les sourcils, durcissant son expression :

« Je ne te demande pas de jouer les psychologues, foutu reptile ! siffla-t-il.

- Non effectivement, mon devoir est de protéger ton royal fessier jusqu'à ce que tu parvienne à l'âge adulte, le sourire d'Imayoshi s'élargit encore plus alors qu'il prononçait ces paroles, peu offensée par le ton rude et les termes employés par son petit protégé.

- Tsk ! »

Aomine se retourna et fixa résolument la porte blindée devant lui, ses lèvres se crispant en un pli agacé. Le quatrième homme de la garde rapprochée se contenta de sourire encore plus que ce n'était possible et se posta à sa droite. Kise arriva quelques instants plus tard et se mit devant le prince après les avoir salués avec toute la joie et la bonne humeur qui le caractérisait. Midorima et son amant, Takao, mais aussi le dernier des guerriers assurés à sa protection, apparurent ensemble et saluèrent les personnes présentes avant de se mettre en position à leur tour, à savoir à gauche et derrière le jeune homme. Avant que le prince ne puisse demander où était Wakamatsu, les portes s'ouvrirent et le soleil frappa ses rétines avec toute la force de ses rayons.

La clameur se fit assourdissante et le basané dut cligner des paupières avant que ses yeux ne puissent s'acclimater aux couleurs vives qui décoraient la ville entière et ses habitants. La procession se mit en marche et Aomine aperçut enfin le capitaine de la garde impériale, à quelques mètres devant lui : chevauchant un pur-sang arabe de robe alezane, le guerrier blond tenait fièrement l'étendard de l'empire. Sur un fond couleur sable, trois marques de griffes de couleur rouge sang se détachaient bien visiblement.

Alors que la petite escorte prenait le chemin, délimité par les gardes qui retenait la foule, Aomine put observer à loisir tout autour de lui et sentir à plein poumons cette odeur de poussière, d'épices et de chaleur. La musique résonnait dans chacun des coins de la ville et les visages étaient éclairés par les plus belles émotions qui puissent exister : joie, fierté, émerveillement. Beaucoup d'entre eux reconnaissaient en ce bel homme fier, le petit garçon espiègle qui échappait à la surveillance des gardes impériaux pour aller retrouver les gens simples qu'ils étaient et partager un moment de complicité autour d'un thé brûlant ou des chants hyptonisants du charmeur de serpents du quartier...

Ils avaient traversé la ville et les dunes paisibles du désert leur faisait maintenant face. Seule une tâche verdoyante à quelques centaines de mètres brisait cette unité de sable intemporelle : l'oasis sacrée. Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme devait l'atteindre seul et ainsi marquer le début de son indépendance. Wakamatsu, Imayoshi, Midorima, Takao, Kise et tout le peuple regardèrent Aomine marcher vers le point d'eau, droit et digne, conscients qu'un pan important de la vie du prince se tournait définitivement ...

* * *

><p>«Kagami ! Dépêche-toi ! On va rater la parade ! cria Himuro, excité comme un enfant<p>

- J'arrive, j'arrive ! Laisse-moi le temps de prendre une cape ! Et mets en une toi aussi ! On ne va pas sortir comme ça ! »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs baissa les yeux sur sa tenue de danseur étincelante et esquissa un pauvre sourire : effectivement, ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de sortir dans cette tenue; non seulement ils attireraient un peu trop l'attention, mais ils saliraient aussi leur costume et Riko allait les tuer pour ça. Tatsuya attrapa rapidement une cape noire et suivit son ami aux cheveux carmins qui était tout aussi impatient que le plus jeune, malgré lui. Alors qu'ils ouvrait la porte du caravansérail, une voix féminine retentit avec force :

« KAGAMIIII ! JE TE JURE QU'UN JOUR TA FOUTUE BESTIOLE FINIRA EN COUSCOUS !

- Ah, Moïra a encore fait des siennes... rigola le rouge.

- Euh, Kagami, ne devrait-on pas aller voir ce qui se passe? demanda prudemment le plus petit, inquiet.

- Nan, tu sais très bien que notre chère Riko en fait des tonnes et qu'elle adore Moïra...pas autant que moi mais presque. De plus, je compte bien profiter du quartier libre qu'elle nous a offert et aller à la fête. Pas toi ? »

Himuro esquissa un sourire et hocha la tête. Tous deux s'éclipsèrent, échappant à la fureur de leur supérieure. Ils auraient bien le temps de la calmer au retour.

Il se faufilèrent à travers les ruelles bondées et tortueuse, esquivant avec facilité les badauds qui se pressaient vers l'artère principale. C'est alors qu'une clameur plus puissante encore retentit, prenant peu à peu la foule toute entière. Curieux, les deux jeunes gens grimpèrent sur les toits pour avoir une meilleure vue de ce qui pouvait bien causer un tel engouement de la part du peuple –et ne pas se faire piétiner par la foule-.

Ils sautèrent rapidement de terrasse en terrasse, se rapprochant du bruit et de l'attroupement jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent enfin voir la raison de ce remue-ménage. Plus bas, à quelques mètres de leur point d'observation, un jeune homme se faisait escorter par cinq hommes à l'armure brillante et les deux danseurs reconnurent le fils de leur sultan et par conséquent, leur futur souverain. Dès qu'il le vit, Kagami ne put décrocher ses yeux du prince. Autant pour le fait que le jeune homme était plus que séduisant, que pour la sensation de déjà-vu qui le prit. Il fronça les sourcils, son instinct ne le trompait jamais : il avait déjà rencontré cet individu, mais où ?

Himuro regardait avec amusement son ami suivre des yeux la silhouette du prince , comme attiré par un aimant, les sourcils froncés et le front plissé. Enfin, lorsque le basané disparut, avalé par la foule, le brun tapota l'épaule du rouge, le faisant sortir de ses pensées. Un petit sourire aux lèvres, il lui fit signe de descendre et tous deux se promenèrent dans la ville, discutant et riant de tout et de rien. Mais la case "prince troublant" resta dans un coin de la conscience de Kagami, tout le reste de la journée...

* * *

><p>Aomine Daiki était devenu un homme. La cérémonie était finie et le palais fourmillait de serviteurs et d'intendants qui donnaient des ordres en vue de la fête qui avait lieu dans la soirée. Le prince pouvait donc se reposer ou commencer à agir en tant qu'homme mature et respon...<p>

« Toraaaa ! Viens ici ma belle ! »

Kuroko regarda l'animal courir sans aucune retenue vers son maître qui, les bras ouverts et un sourire de 10 000 kilomètres sur le visage, accueillit sans sourciller un tigre de deux mètres et demi et pesant près de quatre-cents kilos... Sous le poids du félin, les deux énergumènes tombèrent à même le sol et roulèrent de tout les côtés entre coups de langue de la part de l'une et rugissement de rire de la part de l'autre. À cet instant-ci, Aomine était tout, sauf princier et mature, se dit le cyan malgré ses lèvres légèrement recourbées vers le haut.

Il continua de fixer son ami et l'animal de ce dernier en train de se câliner, tels deux gros chatons en manque d'affection lorsque deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de son torse, le faisant relever la tête pour plonger dans deux lacs d'or.

« Ryouta-kun... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Ai-je besoin d'excuse pour voir celui qui partage mes nuits et mon cœur ? sourit le blond.

- ...Non, déclara simplement le plus petit, qui se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir effleurer les lèvres de son amant, qui accueillit cette marque d'affection avec plaisir. »

Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, savourant cet échange privilégié et regardèrent distraitement le jeune homme aux cheveux bleus s'amuser avec sa tigresse, courant et sautant partout.

« Un jour, il faudra qu'Aominecchi essaye d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que son animal, plaisanta le guerrier.

- ... Mmh, acquiesça distraitement le fantôme.

- Plus sérieusement, je n'ai jamais vu Aominecchi être intéressé par qui que ce soit...sentimentalement je veux dire, se corrigea rapidement Kise. »

« Il a raison, se dit Kuroko, Aomine-kun n'a jamais éprouvé le moindre intérêt envers une autre personne, mis à part le fait qu'il ou elle soit "bandante" ». En effet, cela était connu dans tout le palais: le prince était un véritable coureur de jupons...et de pantalons. Ses frasques sexuelles étaient tout aussi connues que ses fugues, quoique dans un cercle plus restreint. Mais le jeune homme avait pour particularité de ne jamais découcher avec la même personne une deuxième fois, ce qui pouvait donner quelque fois à des situations délicates. Nul doute que ce soir, il commencerait à chasser et finirait la nuit avec quelqu'un. Il haussa les épaules: son ami avait sûrement ses raisons et du moment que tout se passait à peu près bien pour lui et pour les autres, il n'y voyait rien à dire. Son compagnon comprit le geste et esquissa un sourire, amusé : il était curieux de savoir qui réussirait à attirer l'attention du bleuté et à la garder...Si cette personne devait exister, elle devait être très spéciale !

* * *

><p>Kagami sentit une goutte de sueur froide lui traverser tout le dos, alors que le regard noir et sans pitié de son amie était posé sur lui. La jeune femme était petit et fluette, mais cela ne l'empêchait d'être absolument effrayante lorsque la colère lui chauffait le cerveau :<p>

« Maintenant Kagami, siffla-t-elle avec une voix dangereusement aigüe, tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai retrouvé ta foutue panthère en train de jeter la nourriture que je vous avais si amoureusement préparé !»

Ah, la cuisine de la brune était un sujet extrêmement sensible et Moïra n'avait pas le tact de son maître : endurer les souffrances que leur entraîneur leur faisait subir en leur faisant goûter sa...cuisine, n'était donc pas dans ses objectifs. Mais tout de même, aller jusqu'à renverser les plats en terre cuite sur le sol... Cet animal était soit un génie, soit suicidaire ! Maintenant, il allait devoir recoller les pots cassés en douceur :

« Je suis désolée Riko, commença-t-il, mais c'est que Moïra n'est pas...bien depuis quelque temps... avoua-t-il. »

Aussitôt, la colère dans les yeux de la plus petite s'évanouit pour être remplacé par l'inquiétude la plus pure.

« Vraiment ? Kagami, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Et alors que le rouge sortait une énormité concocté par ses soins, les membres de la troupe regardèrent avec respect celui qui avait réussi à duper la Djiin démoniaque. Et alors qu'elle s'en allait, satisfaite des explications de son subordonnée, Kiyoshi et Koganei, cracheur de flammes de leurs états, sautèrent sur leur petit protégé, ébouriffant ses cheveux et le félicitèrent bruyamment d'avoir réussi à échapper aux foudres de la jeune femme. Les trois lurons se dirigèrent alors vers le hall pour répéter, une dernière fois, ce qui devait être leur plus beau spectacle. Derrière eux, la panthère les suivait de ses pas chaloupés et gracieux.

La troupe de Seirin était ainsi : joyeuse, vivante et soudée les uns aux autres.

* * *

><p>La fête battait son plein : partout des rires, des chants, des danseurs aux voiles d'or et aux déhanchés absolument indécents et tant de choses incroyables. Les femmes, comme les hommes étaient parés de leurs plus beaux atours, les serviteurs paraissaient sous leurs meilleurs jours et même la tigresse du prince portait un collier rutilant de pierreries. Les sourires étaient calculés et en ce jour de fête, l'ennemi d'hier devenait un ami cher. Tout n'était plus qu'opulence et faux-semblants devant la famille royale, au centre de l'attention.<p>

Assis à la place d'honneur, Aomine se retint un énième fois de bâiller et caressa distraitement la tête puissante de son animal qui semblait autant s'ennuyer que lui. Les plats se succédaient à une lenteur exaspérante et il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : que toute cette souffrance se termine et qu'il puisse aller dormir. Il commençait sérieusement à penser que dormir à même sur le coussin était extrêmement tentant, mais un soudain silence dans la grande salle et un coup de coude de la part de sa sœur, le fit relever les yeux : au centre de la pièce, se tenait une jeune femme petit et fine dont les vêtements rivalisaient avec ceux des femmes assises autour d'elle. D'une voix claire comme le cristal, elle salua la famille royale :

« C'est un honneur, Votre Majesté d'avoir été invité à se produire pour la fête de Son Altesse, aussi soyez sûr que vous ne serez pas déçus ! Que les réjouissances commencent ! »

Elle disparut dans un nuage de fumée, entraînant des exclamations de surpris de tout côtés, tandis qu'Aomine se redressait, sa curiosité piqué à vif. Au fur et à mesure que la fumée disparaissait deux formes humaines apparurent et une fois le brouillard totalement dissipé, tous purent voir deux hommes brun à la stature différente mais vêtu du même pantalon de soie noire et d'un bracelet sur leur biceps gauche. Le plus grand tenait une torche allumée tandis que le plus petit installait différents instruments de tailles et de formes différentes sur le sol carrelé. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, des flammes de toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes enchantaient les convives et Aomine se dit que la soirée n'était pas si gâchée que ça. Tora en était au même stade que lui, puisqu'elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête avec toutes ces explosions et ces couleurs rigolotes.

Un charmeur de serpent silencieux remplaça les cracheurs de feu, puis une troupe de danseuses charma les convives et des acrobates accomplirent des prouesses qui défiaient la gravité même... Les divertissements étaient variés et se succédaient avec rapidité, telle une mécanique bien huilée. Enfin, lorsque la jeune femme réapparut une nouvelle fois dans une explosion de fumée, après un lanceur de couteaux particulièrement habile, les invités crurent que l'amusement était terminé, mais la brunette esquissa un sourire malicieux :

« Pour clôturer en beauté ce spectacle, voici une danse, qui je suis sûre, saura mettre vos sens en émoi. Mesdames et Messieurs : le Rubis du Désert ! »

Et dans un large mouvement de bras, elle disparut à nouveau dans un nuage de fumée, de couleur rouge cette fois-ci. Mais contrairement à la première fois, personne n'avait remplacé la jeune femme et le centre de la mosaïque restait vide de toute présence. C'est alors que des hoquètements de stupeur retentirent, amenant Aomine à tourner la tête vers la source de ces bruits. Il écarquilla les yeux et Tora se redressa subitement à ses côtés, comme frappée par la foudre.

Une panthère noire venait de surgir de derrière l'une des colonnes de marbre et se dirigeait vers eux. Tranquillement, sans se presser, l'imposant félin se dirigea vers les invités les plus proches, qui ne bougèrent pas, tétanisés. Elle effleura l'un des nobles, qui glapit de peur, avant de tourner la tête vers le prince, laissant les yeux dorés rencontrer ceux de saphirs. Les convives s'agitaient de plus en plus, mais la panthère ignora le bruit et se rapprocha du prince, qui était d'un calme olympien. Tous les yeux étaient braqués sur le félin et l'homme, aussi personne ne vit un voile transparent de couleur dorée qui surgit au centre de la pièce, jusqu'à ce que...

« Moïra !»

Le fauve et tous les personnes présentes se retournèrent vers l'endroit où la puissante voix masculine avait claqué et Aomine oublia de respirer, l'espace d'un instant.

« _Rouge _» pensa-t-il, estomaqué. Une crinière de cheveux rouges, de la couleur du couchant, où trois petites tresses, formées de cordelettes en soie noires, dont le bout était décoré d'une pièce d'or, se détachaient de cet épiderme de feu. Des yeux rouges, luisant d'une lueur malicieuse et envoûtante, soulignés par un trait de khôl. Une bouche mutine dont les coins se fendaient en un sourire amusé et provocateur. Une peau dorée qui brillait à la lueur des torches... Le jeune homme à la peau brune passa ensuite au corps de cet intéressant spécimen, apparu de nul part et sentit son sang s'échauffer dans une partie située à l'hémisphère sud de son corps.

Plusieurs bracelets d'or enroulaient le haut de ses bras, faisant ressortir des muscles puissants et saillants, tandis que des bracelets finement ciselés tintaient à ses poignets. Un gilet en soie rouge serrait de la plus exquise des façons le torse sculptural de cette statue grecque vivante et des sequins d'or s'accrochaient à l'extrémité du tissu. Le ventre nu laissait au spectateur le loisir d'admirer les les lignes ensorcelantes des abdominaux et le bijou scintillant se trouvant pile dans le creux du nombril. Un pantalon, de la même texture et de la même couleur que le gilet et serré aux chevilles, tombait sur des hanches à couper le souffle. Ses pieds nus étaient tatoués de motifs compliqués et Aomine se prit à ressentir l'impérieuse envie de se lever et d'aller embrasser ces pieds...

« Je suis désolé que ma panthère vous ai fait peur, mais rassurez-vous, elle est inoffensive... lorsqu'on ne la cherche pas bien sûr, sourit le bel étranger. Maintenant, j'espère que vous apprécierez le spectacle à sa juste valeur ...»

Un léger signe de tête à l'animal et ce dernier s'assit sur ses pattes arrières et ne bougea plus, sphinx immobile à la fourrure sombre. Les convives reprirent leurs discussions, quoiqu'à voix basse, en jetant des regards au jeune homme debout, curieux de voir en quoi était sa spécialité.

C'est alors qu'un bendir, dont les bords étaient parsemés de sequins et tintaient à chaque mouvement, résonna, suivi des pincements secs et rapides d'un invités se turent et leur attention se fixèrent sur le rouge. Ce dernier avait fermé les yeux et se tenait immobile, les pieds fermement plantés dans le sol. Ce n'est que lorsque le son clair d'une flûte résonna qu'il se décida à ouvrir les yeux et ses bras décrivirent un arc de cercle, laissant un foulard de soie dorée apparaître de derrière ses épaules et ses mains se rejoignirent le haut de sa tête.

Le danseur sourit d'un air taquin et entama les premiers pas. Le rythme de la musique, fluide et rapide, ne compromettait en rien les gestes gracieux et envoutants du jeune homme virevoltant, qui jouait avec le foulard dégrafé de ses épaules après un geste très rapide.

Le prince ne pouvait plus détacher son regard de la figure en mouvement qui tournait de plus en plus vite, les bras écartés et la tête rejeté en arrière. L'instant d'après la musique s'était tue et le rouge se retrouvait sur les genoux, les yeux clos et les bras le long du corps. À nouveau, la musique retentit mais différente ; plus lente, plus...intime et les gestes du danseur avec. Ses hanches commencèrent à onduler en de langoureux cercles concentriques et Aomine sentit sa bouche s'assécher devant la sensualité des mouvements.

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et fixa franchement le prince, laissant le rouge et le bleu de leurs yeux se rencontrer. Lentement le jeune homme se releva et commença un jeu de regard entre Aomine et lui. Les convives, inconscients de la tension qui naissait entre l'héritier et le danseur, tapaient dans leur mains en rythme avec la musique, ravis.

Du côté du basané, celui-ci avait bien l'intention de mettre dans son lit cet Adonis écarlate, encore plus depuis qu'il avait aperçu l'arrière de ce corps alléchant: des omoplates musclées, des reins creusés et une croupe à faire damner un saint. S'il ne se targuait pas d'avoir un excellent contrôle de soi dans les moments critiques, il aurait déjà pris le danseur à même le sol et devant les convives... deux fois. C'est alors qu'il tomba sur les sourcils divisés en deux branches du rouge et il haussa imperceptiblement les siens : ils lui étaient familiers...

Un mouvement devant lui, le fit tourner la tête à nouveau vers le jeune homme et son corps se tendit tout entier. À la distance de son bras, un ventre à la peau dorée se contorsionnait de la plus exquise des façons et il sentit ses doigts le démanger furieusement. Il se lécha la lèvre inférieure, affamé et jeta un regard brûlant au danseur, qui se mordilla la lèvre inférieur, finissant de lui enflammer le corps entier.

Avec la même douloureuse lenteur, le rouge s'éloigna du prince, se repositionnant au centre de la pièce. Ses déhanchements langoureux augmentaient en intensité et ses bras effleuraient l'air comme s'il retrouvait un amant longtemps absent. Alors la musique se tut et il se stoppa, statue d'or et de rubis aux bras levés vers le ciel et au dos cambré. Une explosion retentit et la fumée l'enveloppa, le faisant disparaître avant même que les spectateurs ne réagissent. La panthère avait disparu en même temps que son maître et un silence s'installa, lourd et chargé d'électricité.

Petit à petit, les convives se mirent à reparler entre eux, devenant de plus en plus volubiles au fur et à mesure qu'ils reparlaient de la troupe de saltimbanques et la musique reprit en fond sonore. Satsuki, magnifique dans son caftan aux motifs multicolores, regardait son frère avec amusement. Ce dernier était fébrile et ne semblait plus pouvoir tenir en place. Elle vit clairement le combat intérieur qui faisait rage à l'intérieur de lui : prendre congé du banquet pour aller retrouver le danseur écarlate et manquer de respect ou rester jusqu'à tard dans la nuit, avec beaucoup moins de chance de recroiser le maître de la panthère. Elle était curieuse d'aller voir ce qu'allait bien faire son frère. Les beaux yeux du jeune homme auront-ils raison d'Aomine Daiki ?

* * *

><p>Kagami s'étira, le dos calé contre une des colonnes qui entourait le jardin de l'eau, satisfait de sa performance et caressa gentiment Moïra qui ronronna puissamment. Riko l'avait accueilli, complètement excitée et avait tapé avec force dans son épaule, ravie que le final ait été à la hauteur de ses attentes. Mais tandis qu'elle spéculait sur la somme qu'ils pourraient bien recevoir, les autres avaient lancé vers lui, un regard lourd de sous-entendus : ils n'avaient pas manqué l'échange bestial entre le prince et lui. Le rouge avait rougi et grommelé, puis était sortit prendre l'air, sous les sifflements de ses amis qui lui avait dit de "bien s'amuser".<p>

Il sentit ses joues s'échauffer, tandis qu'il se rappelait du regard brûlant et affamé du bleuté. Non, il n'était pas attiré par cet homme au charisme magnétique... Non, il ne l'avait pas sciemment séduit à la vue de tous... Non, il ne voulait pas non plus le revoir... Et non il n'était pas du tout affecté par les plusieurs mois d'abstinence que son corps avait subi...

...

Bon d'accord, juste un petit peu !

...

Beaucoup même.

Kagami essayait d'oublier les deux saphirs troublants quand il sentit les muscles du fauve se tendre sous ses doigts et commencer à gronder. Un autre grondement retentit derrière lui et il se retourna rapidement, tombant nez-à-nez avec un tigre qui montrait lui aussi les dents. Les deux félins continuaient de se regarder en chiens de faïence, quand un ordre claqua dans la nuit :

« Tora ! »

La voix, grave et légèrement rauque, fit frissonner le danseur, qui commanda tout de même à la panthère de venir vers lui. Cette dernière obéit, mais darda un regard méfiant vers l'imposant fauve tigré, qui lui rendit la pareille, mais qui avait finalement rejoint un homme pas si inconnu que ça :

«Votre Altessse, murmura-t-il, je pensais que vous êtiez encore à la fête ?

- J'y étais et j'y serais resté...si un certain danseur ne m'avait pas tenté de la plus indécente des manières. Tu ne saurais pas où il se trouve, maintenant ? »

Et sur cette question, le jeune prince s'était avancé jusqu'à ce que leurs deux torses se frôlent. Kagami fixa intensément les prunelles bleues qui lui faisaient face, complètement envoûté par la couleur de ces dernières :

«Je ne sais pas, mais je me ferais un plaisir de vous aider... Qu'est-ce que danseur possède donc comme singularité ?

- Hmm et bien à ce que j'ai pu voir, il possède des cheveux du plus beau rouge qu'il m'ait été donner de voir...»

Sue ces mots, le bleuté attrapa une des mèches emprisonnés dans la cordelettes et continua, mine de rien :

« Il possède des yeux de la même couleur, quoique un peu plus profond... Je crois aussi que ses sourcils ont une forme bien particulière...»

Cette fois-ci, il ponctua sa phrase en prenant délicatement le menton du rouge, caressant de son index les-dits sourcils pour atterrir sur la joue, et enfin sur les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes et humides du jeune homme.

« Enfin, il possède une **_Panthera pardus _**noire...»

Leurs visages se rapprochaient inexorablement et Kagami souffla, son souffle s'échouant contre celui d'Aomine :

« Je craint que vous ne l'ayez déjà trouvé, Prince.»

Le bleuté sourit d'un air carnassier, avant d'ajouter :

« Je crois bien aussi...»

Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent enfin, ne perdant pas de temps pour se découvrir, laissant leurs langues se rencontrer et leurs corps se presser en une étreinte fougueuse. Très rapidement chacun essaya de dominer l'autre et une bataille acharnée s'engagea : ce fut à celui qui faisait gémir le plus fort l'autre. Malheureusement, le manque d'air se fit sentir et ils se séparèrent, aspirant une grande goulée d'air :

« Aomine Daiki... Souviens toi en bien : tu vas le crier de nombreuses fois ce soir, promit le plus grand.

- Kagami Taiga, répliqua le rouge, je ferais en sorte de m'en souvenir...»

La suite fut ensuite très vague pour Kagami, mais de nombreux baisers et quelques instants plus tard –à moins qu ce soit une éternité plus tard...il ne savait plus- ils étaient allongés sur un lit et le prince se faisait un devoir d'enlever tous les bijoux, arrachant presque le haut, qui fut lancé dans un coin de la pièce et oublié rapidement. Le plus petit étouffa un gémissement lorsqu'il sentit une langue caresser son cou, s'amusant à tracer des lignes imaginaire jusqu'à atteindre la pomme d'Adam que des dents taquines mordillèrent. Son sang affluait rapidement vers sa partie basse, mais il gémit franchement quand leurs bassins respectifs entrèrent en contact, malgré la barrière de vêtements.

Du côté d'Aomine, ce dernier ne se lassait pas de goûter cette peau délicieuse à la fragrance entêtante et ses mains glissaient avec bonheur sur les muscles de ce corps. Ses hanches ondulèrent contre celles du danseur, désirant plus de friction, plus de chaleur...Soudainement il se sentit retourné et son dos atterrit mollement sur les draps, tandis qu'un jeune homme très excité reposait sur ses cuisses, le regard sauvage et un sourire peu rassurant sur les lèvres :

«Qu'est-ce que... commença-t-il, coupé par deux doigts se posant sur ses lèvres.

- Sshhhh...Taisez-vous et laissez-moi faire, votre Altesse, susurra le rouge, vous vous sentirez plus que bien trèèèès bientôt.»

Il se pencha un peu plus et entama un baiser ravageur, explorant dans les moindres recoins la caverne humide du bleuté, qui se retint de son mieux pour ne pas gémir : c'est qu'il embrassait un peu trop bien le bougre ! Très vite, le dominant se lassa des lèvres - pourtant appétissantes- de son amant, et décida d'aller taquiner un peu plus bas son futur souverain. Tandis que sa main s'infiltrait dans le pantalon, ses dents mordirent franchement l'un des tétons sur le torse, récoltant un gémissement surpris de la part du dominé, qui durcit encore un peu plus. Kagami sourit, satisfait, et serra la base du sexe en érection, commençant à entamer de longs mouvemenst de va-et-vient, tantôt vifs et rapides, tantôt lents et sensuels. Aomine se cambra, le corps traversé par une décharge électrique et laissa échapper de légers halètements, traversé par une vague de chaleur et de plaisir . Le danseur n'en avait pas finit avec lui apparemment puisque lentement, trèèèès lentement, il laissa sa langue dériver vers le bas-ventre du basané, faisant trembler d'anticipation ce dernier.

Mais le rouge semblait être d'humeur à jouer avec ses nerfs, puisqu'il ne dépassait jamais la barrière de l'aine, se concentrant pleinement sur celle-ci. Le bleuté gronda, faisant rire Kagami :

« Impatient, mmh?

- Toi...commença le torturé.

- Oui ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse... Votre Altesse~ ? chantonna le rouge.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux !

- Malheureusement non, il va falloir être plus explicite.»

Et sur ces mots, il donna une caresse particulièrement vicieuse sur la verge tendue, sur laquelle coulait déjà un peu de pré-sperme. Aomine se retint de gémir et de maudire en même temps le danseur : il était bien trop excité. Aussi il se releva sur ses coudes, fixant de ses prunelles assombries le visage du rouge et s'écria :

« Merde, Taiga ! Suce-moaaaaah ! »

Avant même qu'il ne puisse termine sa phrase, Kagami avait grondé. Littéralement. Il avait baissé le pantalon du basané et n'avait pas perdu de temps pour enrouler sa langue autour du sexe pulsant. Le gémissement bruyant sonna comme un cadeau envoyé du ciel et il lécha avec plus d'ardeur, buvant les bruits qui sortaient de la gorge du basané comme un aphrodisiaque. Ils lui en faisaient ressentir l'effet en tout cas : son membre était dur et douloureux et la friction que lui apportait les draps n'était pas suffisante. Plus...il voulait plus.

Sans cesser de donner du plaisir à son amant, il releva les fesses, fit glisser son pantalon sur ses jambes et entreprit d'insérer un doigt dans son anus, gémissant d'inconfort sous la sensation du corps étranger. Le bruit attira l'attention d'Aomine, qui écarquilla les yeux à la vue du rouge en train de se préparer. Son sexe enfla encore plus et il perdit toute raison saine : il stoppa –difficilement- le danseur dans sa tâche et le plaqua contre le lit, écrasant sa bouche contre celle de l'autre. Il se concentra alors à introduire son index dans l'autre chaude et étroite, avalant les gémissements du danseur dans leur baiser. Rapidement, il ajouta un deuxième doigt et entreprit des mouvements de ciseaux et lorsqu'il effleura une petit boule à l'intérieur, Kagami éleva ses hanches dans un cri puissant :

« Mnnaa~ !»

Aomine admira la réaction du jeune homme et gloussa machiavéliquement : il taquina à son tour le rouge, effleurant sa prostate, sans vraiment la toucher, faisant sangloter le dominé qui ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : que le bleuté le prenne. Son érection se dressait fièrement sur son estomac et la frustration commençait à se faire sentir un peu trop.

«Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasses Taiga, mmh ? demanda Aomine, faussement enfantin.»

Il retira ses doigts De l'entrée de Kagami, faisant feuler de colère ce dernier à cette perte. Le plus grand sourit devant cette réaction plus que prometteuse :

« Tu fais là, la meilleure expression que j'ai jamais vu, Taiga~

- Connard ! Rugit le dominé.

- Tss, allons je suis sûr que tu ne voulais pas dire ça... Autrement, je serais tenté de te laisser dans cet état. »

Il poussa la taquinerie plus loin, pressant son sexe contre l'entrée frémissante :

« Alors ?»

Kagami se mordit la lèvre, les yeux brouillés par les larmes et baissa la tête, marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles :

« Pardon ?

- J'ai dit ; Baise-moi jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus avoir de voix ! cria Kagami, les joues écrevisses.

- Et bien voilà, on y arrive, sourit Aomine.»

Il se fit un devoir d'accéder à la supplique de son amant et le prit durement, faisant gémir le rouge. Ce dernier ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'habituer, puisqu'il se déhancha furieusement, s'agrippant aux épaules tannées et gémissant sans aucune honte. Aomine bougea à son tour et un instant plus tard, il retrouvait la prostate et les gémissements lascifs se transformèrent en cris de plaisir.

Kagami ne pensait plus à rien, suppliant seulement d'aller« plus vite » et « plus fort ». En sueur, haletants, leurs mouvements se faisaient de plus en plus erratiques, de plus en plus désordonnés. Le claquement obscène des peaux qui se rencontrent résonnait entre eux et Aomine, se sentant partir, buta à l'intérieur de son amant, le prenant avec toute sa force. Le rouge se déchira les cordes vocales, alors qu'il se contractait autour du pénis du bleuté et jouissait entre leurs ventres. Sentir son membre être douloureusement comprimé fut de trop pour le basané, qui après un dernier à-coup laissa l'orgasme le faucher avec la puissance d'un tremblement de terre, avant de se retirer et de se laisser tomber sur son amant.

Tous deux restèrent ainsi un moment, haletants et épuisés avant que le sommeil ne les prenne rapidement et les emmène dans les doux bras de Morphée. Dehors, la lune éclairait de ses rayons pâles, les douces dunes de sables.

* * *

><p><em>« Attrapez moi ces sales gosses ! rugit Wakamatsu, un poil énervé.»<em>

_Ses subordonnés, terrifiés par les éclairs que lançait les yeux de leur capitaine, obéirent rapidement et s'élancèrent à la poursuite des deux enfants. Mais ces derniers semblaient avoir bouffé de la gazelle, car ils glissèrent entre les jambes des gardes en rigolant hystériquement. En moins d'une minute, ils avaient disparu de la vue de leur poursuivants, s'étant échappé par le toit. En bas, les pieds sur la terre ferme, le capitaine aux cheveux blonds fumait littéralement de colère, maudissant les deux enfants et leurs tours pendables._

_Il tourna les talons, jurant de retrouver le prince et son ami aux cheveux écarlates et de leur donner la correction qu'ils méritaient. On n'avait pas idée de renverser de l'eau glacée sur la princesse et les érudits pendant leur sommeil…_

_Aomine atterrit avec souplesse sur le toit le plus proche du palais, rapidement suivi par Kagami et tout deux s'élancèrent sur les hauteurs de la ville, sautant et filant comme le vent. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils atteignirent le marché, qu'ils s'arrêtèrent enfin, le souffle court. Un simple coup d'œil entre eux et ils furent atteint d'un fou rire, qui les secoua pendant un moment, leur donnant mal aux côtes. Enfin, ils se laissèrent glisser contre le mur, souriant de toutes leurs dents :_

_« La tête de ce vieux sénile lorsqu'il nous a reconnu, ricana le bleu, fier de son tour pendable.»_

_Son ami à ses côtés, gloussa : c'est vrai que la tête de l'intendant était à mourir de rire. Ils ne dirent rien pendant un moment, laissant un silence confortable les envelopper. Jusqu'à ce que le plus petit lâche la bombe :_

_« Je m'en vais aux premières lueurs de l'aube, demain. »_

_Aomine sentit une lourde chape de plomb s'abattre sur ses épaules, et son visage s'assombrit : depuis près d'un mois que le garçon était dans le palais et il était devenu son seul et unique ami. Le rouge était têtu, surexcité, impétueux, vorace comme pas permis et son sourire brillait de mille feux, faisant de l'ombre au soleil même. Il ne se gênait pas pour dire ce qu'il pensait, donnant suite à de nombreuses situations coquasses._

_Ouais…Kagami allait lui manquer. Il soupira et lança un sourire, teinté de tristesse à son ami :_

_« Dommage, on s'amusait bien, tu vas où ?_

_- J'en sais rien, on doit aller vers le nord…avoua le garçon, qui fronça le nez, Je veux pas y aller : il fait froid et humide là-bas. »_

_Le bleuté rigola, amusé par la réaction de son ami quand un souvenir lui traversa l'esprit. Soudainement surexcité, le petit basané sauta sur ses pieds et tira sur le vêtement du rouge qui le regarda, interloqué :_

_« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

_- Viens, faut que je te montre quelque chose ! »_

_Kagami haussa un sourcil, surpris par l'attitude de son ami, mais obtempéra et suivit le petit bleuté dans les dédales de ruelles, esquivant les passants et les femmes aux foulards multicolores. Quelques instants plus tard, ils se tenaient devant une porte que le bleuté s'empressa d'ouvrir sans prendre la peine de frapper sur le bois. Ils débouchèrent sur une petite cour et le rouge sentit l'inquiétude l'envahir lorsqu'un homme à la grande taille et aux muscles taillés dans le roc, surgit par une petite entrée. Mais le petit prince ne se laissa pas impressionner par l'imposant individu, au contraire, il se posta fièrement devant le plus âgé, un grand sourire aux lèvres, ses petits poings sur les hanches :_

_«Alors, ils sont arrivés, ils sont arrivés ? demanda-t-il, complètement excité._

_- Elles sont arrivées, tu veux dire._

_La voix de l'individu était grave et rocailleuse, mais remplie d'amusement et de gentillesse. De plus en plus curieux, le rouge vit son ami sautiller d'excitation alors que le géant faisait un signe vers l'un des serviteurs qui disparut dans la bâtisse. Cinq minutes plus tard, l'homme revint avec, dans les bras, deux petites formes qui gigotaient faiblement. Il les présenta au petit bleuté et celui-ci les prit délicatement avant de se tourner vers Kagami, un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres. Ce dernier baissa les yeux et ne put empêcher le petit cri de joie et d'admiration devant les deux petits félins. L'un était noir comme la nuit, tandis que l'autre possédait de magnifiques rayures noires sur une fourrure orangée. Il releva les yeux vers l'autre garçon, osant à peine y croire :_

_«Est-ce que ce sont des ?…_

_- Yup ! C'est bien un bébé panthère et un bébé tigre ! Et l'un des deux est pour toi ! »_

_Il écarquilla les yeux, choqué : un tel présent pour lui ? Il n'en revenait pas ! Voyant que le jeune garçon ne bougeait pas d'un iota, Aomine eut une légère inquiétude :_

_« Quoi ? Tu n'en veux pas ? Ils ne te plaisent pas ?_

_- Si, si si ! s'exclama le rouge, un brin paniqué, C'est que… je ne sais pas comment te remercier…_

_- Tu m'as donné ton amitié : c'était amplement suffisant ! »_

_Il releva les yeux et tomba sur deux prunelles saphirs qui brillaient de joie –mais aussi de tristesse- et il sentit sa gorge se serrer : Aomine allait vraiment lui manquer lorsqu'il serait partie… Son regard tomba alors sur les deux petits et il tendit une main hésitante vers la douce fourrure de la panthère. Délicatement il lui caressa le poil et gloussa lorsque la panthère émit un petit ronronnement, frottant la tête contre ses doigts._

_Avec tout autant de précaution, il prit la minuscule boule de fourrure dans ses bras et la porta à sa hauteur. Deux yeux bleus à l'intensité presque douloureuse s'ancrèrent dans les siens et il sut :_

_« Je… peux le prendre ? demanda-t-il, hésitant._

_- Ah, tu as craqué pour la panthère ? C'est bien, elle te sera très fidèle. Sourit le géant d'un air affable._

_- Elle ?_

_- C'est une femelle, comme l'autre : les mâles sont beaucoup moins dociles et obéissants lorsqu'ils sont adultes, expliqua-t-il. »_

_Kagami jeta un coup d'œil vers son ami et rit lorsqu'il vit ce dernier en train de cajoler et de papouiller la petit tigresse. Lui aussi avait fait son choix :_

_« Toraaaa !_

_- Tora ? C'est quoi ce nom ? gloussa le rouge. »_

_Le basané tira la langue dans sa direction en un geste très mature et rétorqua :_

_« Et toi alors ? Tu vas l'appeler comment ? Brochette ? ricana-t-il, faisant référence à l'appétit monstrueux du plus petit._

_- N-non ! rugit l' « ogre », indigné, Je vais l'appeler Moïra !»_

_L'homme regarda avec amusement le prince et son ami se chamailler gentiment, leurs désormais animal dans leurs bras. Il avait fait le bon choix de confisquer la marchandise de ce marchand peu scrupuleux : les deux fauves étaient en de bonnes mains, maintenant….Et puis il pouvait difficilement dire non aux yeux suppliant set larmoyants du fils de sa sœur._

* * *

><p>Aomine se réveilla subitement et s'assis, en panique, sur son lit. Ce rêve…C'était un souvenir ? Mais alors… ses yeux tombèrent sur sa droite, s'attendant à tomber sur le danseur endormi mais il étouffa un sursaut de surpris lorsqu'il tomba sur deux rubis brillants. Ils restèrent ainsi, l'un allongé le bras enroulé autour de la taille de l'autre, assis et les cheveux complètement en bataille. Le prince fronça les sourcils lorsque son amant le regarda, amusé, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres :<p>

« Quoi ? grogna-t-il.

- Magnifique les épis, Votre Altesse, ricana le saltimbanque, faisant référence à sa coupe matinale. »

Le prince tsqua et tenta de mettre un peu d'ordre dans ses cheveux, mais ne réussit qu'à mettre un peu plus de désordre dans ses mèches, le faisant ressembler à un épouvantail sorti d'une tempête. Kagami explosa finalement de rire, des larmes coulant sur les joues et les côtes secouées de soubresauts. Aomine observa le visage, illuminé par le rire et sentit sa poitrine se remplir d'une chaleur agréable. Mais lorsqu'il s'aperçut que le plus petit se calmait enfin, il croisa les bras en une mimique vexée, faisant pouffer le rouge :

« Oh ça va hein !

- Hu..P-Pas ma faute…si vous êtes un tel numéro, V-Votre Altesse…pff !

- Ferme-la avant que je ne le fasse moi-même, grogna le plus grand.

- Je vous en p-prie, ne vous gênez pas pour a-agir, gloussa Kagami, inconscient de la menace qui se profilait à l'horizon.»

Le prince observa un moment son ami d'enfance avant qu'un sourire carnassier ne vienne décorer ses lèvres. En un mouvement fluide, il plaqua le danseur contre le matelas et plaqua durement ses lèvres sur les siennes, le faisant taire avec efficacité. Malgré la violence de l'attaque, le rouge répondit avec vigueur à l'échange, laissant échapper un gémissement de pur délice lorsque la langue talentueuse rencontra la sienne. Tout concentrés à leur activité des plus agréable, les deux jeunes hommes n'entendirent pas la porte s'ouvrir et le glissement de coussinets retentirent dans la pièce. Par contre ils sentirent très bien le poids soudain et conséquent sur eu, ainsi que le ronronnement puissant d'un très gros félin…à moins que ce ne soit deux ?… Kagami se dégagea avec difficulté des bras de son amant et tomba sur des yeux rouges, semblables aux siens *. Ses lèvres bougèrent à son insu, le laissant le premier surpris :

« Tora ?… »

Le tigre ne bougea pas d'un iota, aussi Kagami frôla la crise cardiaque lorsque, sans prévenir, le fauve lui lécha la figure avec application. Il se débattit, indigné, mais ses jambes étaient bloquées par celles de son amant et son torse par un tigre enthousiaste. Soudainement ses jambes furent libres et un son étouffé retentit à sa gauche. Il tourna difficilement la tête et vit que Moïra réservait le même traitement à Aomine qui se débattait… en riant ?

« Ah ah, Stop ! Moïra, ça chatouille ! Sérieux, tu as trop grossie ! Elle est passée où la mignonne petite boule de poils, hein ? »

Le rouge écarquilla les yeux alors que les souvenirs affluaient dans sa mémoire, lui coupant le souffle_. Une petite cour abandonnée…Une peau basanée…Des cheveux bleus nuit… Un sourire pur et innocent…_

« Aomine ? murmura-t-il, pétrifié. »

Le bleu arrêta de se débattre, et fixa le danseur qui ressemblait à une statue de pierre. Comprenant ce qui se passait, il soupira et se dégagea de l'étreinte du fauve et s'assit en face de lui, les jambes croisées, alors que les deux félins tournaient autour d'eux, ravis.

« On dirait que toi aussi, tu avais oublié, commença Aomine.

- Ouais… Mais je ne savais pas que l'un de mes amis d'enfance était le prince de notre pays, rétorqua Kagami, le ton légèrement accusatif , Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- Tu passes au tutoiement maintenant ? rit-il, essayant en vain de changer le sujet.

- Réponds, s'il te plaît. Pourquoi ce silence ?

- Tu aurais changé d'attitude si tu l'avais su ? demanda Aomine, légèrement amer.»

Le silence de l'autre qui suivit était éloquent et le bleuté soupira, désabusé :

« Tu vois ? Si je n'ai rien dit, c'est parce que tu ne savais pas qui j'étais et que je sentais qu'on pouvait très bien s'entendre… Et mes instincts ne me trompent jamais ! »

Kagami sourit, nostalgique : c'est vrai que les instants passés ensemble avaient été géniaux. Même après avoir dû partir, il n'avait pas arrêté de penser au petit garçon, se demandant comment il allait, s'il lui manquait comme il lui manquait… Puis il avait rencontré la troupe de Seirin les entraînements intenses et les nouvelles amitiés, lui avaient fait peu à peu oublier le souvenir du basané, enfoui dans un coin sombre de sa mémoire. Comment avait-il pu ne pas se rappeler lorsqu'il avait croisé à nouveau les yeux cobalt ? Même son nom ne lui avait rien dit ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait des fois ?

_Une libido un petit peu voire beaucoup incontrôlable… _ronronna sa conscience, encore dans les souvenirs d'hier. Il sentit ses joues se chauffer désagréablement, se remémorant la nuit précédente. Très agréable par aille- il se secoua la tête, essayant de s'éclaircir les idées avant qu'elles ne prennent un chemin trop…dangereux à son goût.

« Mais quand même, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu deviendrais danseur ! s''exclama le bleu.

- Parce que tu pensais à quelque chose de plus reluisant ? s'hérissa le rouge.

- Je ne me rappelle pas m'en être plaint durant cette nuit, rétorqua Aomine, un haussement de sourcils suggestif à l'appui, c'est juste que je suis curieux.»

Le danseur se retint de rougir une nouvelle fois –il rougissait un peu trop ces temps-ci- et laissa un doux sourire s'étendre sur son visage. Il lui restait encore une semaine avant de partir : peut-être auraient-ils le temps de renouer les liens d'amitiés…Peut-être….

* * *

><p>« Tu semble nostalgique, mon fils, remarqua le sultan, un pli soucieux barrant son front de père .»<p>

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, sa progéniture ne répondit pas, le menton posé contre sa main, triturant une plume noire d'aigle. Le rapport écrit des frontières du Nord posé devant lui, ne semblait pas lui donner l'échappatoire qu'il semblait rechercher depuis plusieurs semaines.

C'est alors que la voix de son fils résonna, non pas pour lui donner de réponse à ses inquiétude mais pour autre chose…d'inattendu :

« Comment as-tu rencontré notre mère à moi et Satsuki ? »

Le sultan faillit s'étrangler avec sa propre salive, mais il ne fit que se racler très bruyamment la gorge, tandis que son fils attendait avec patience qu'il daigne lui répondre :

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu poses soudainement cette question, mais j'imagine que tu as tes raisons… Très bien, soupira-t-il après un moment de silence, je vais profiter du fait que nous sommes seuls pour pouvoir te donner des explications. Mais que ce soit clair, cela reste entre nous !

Aomine haussa un sourcil, curieux de savoir pourquoi son père était si précautionneux.. Aussi, il ouvrit ses oreilles en grand et écouta avec attention le récit de son père :

« Ta mère faisait partie d'une riche famille de marchands qui était dans l'achat et la revente de produits exotiques et rares. Elle a été élevée au beau milieu d'une nombreuse fratrie, sans distinction de sexe ou de droit d'aînesse. Mais à l'âge de quinze ans, elle a été envoyé au palais pour servir de dame de compagnie à ma petite sœur, ta tante. Si cette dernière a immédiatement été conquise par Aiko et vice-versa, notre rencontre à nous fut… plus explosive.

- C'est à dire ? demanda son enfant, captivé.

- A cette époque, j'étais aussi jeune et impétueux que le pouvait être un jeune homme de dix-sept ans. J'excellais dans toutes les matières et plus particulièrement dans celui du combat au corps à corps. Mais j'avais aussi hérité de l'arrogance: je devenais trop fort et les victoires perpétuelles me faisaient perdre mon humilité. Je me croyais invincible…jusqu'à ce que ta mère me provoque en duel et me mette un peu de plomb dans la cervelle, rit le sultan.

- Vraiment ? s'exclama le bleuté .

- Vraiment, confirma son père, un sourire aux lèvres, et alors que ma langue sentait encore le goût acre de la poussière, ta mère m'a tendue la main échevelée, en sueur et en tenue ample d'homme, elle était la plus belle femme que le monde m'ait été donné de voir. C'est à peu près à ce moment-ci que je suis tombé amoureux.

- Tu veux dire… comme ça ? Sans prévenir ?! Elle te bat et hop, tu es amoureux d'elle ? C'est…

- Étrange ? Inhabituel ?…Effectivement mais après cela, je peux te dire que j'ai courtisé ta mère comme jamais elle ne l'avait été ! Mais elle n'a accepté ma demande qu'après trois ans de cour ininterrompue.

- Et grand-père ? Il n'a rien dit sur le fait qu'elle n'était pas de rang princier ?

- Aaaaah ton grand-père ! rit le sultan, je crois bien qu'il était le seul à me soutenir dans cette affaire : le fait d'avoir autorisé que le compagnon de l'héritier du trône pouvait être du même sexe que son conjoint ou ne pas être noble avait fait beaucoup de remous et soulevé l'indignation dans la haute société du palais. Mais le peuple avait salué cette décision et le mariage put être célébré sans trop de dégâts… Puis tu es né et la suite de l'histoire, tu la connais. On ne connaît que le véritable amour une fois dans sa vie et j'ai eu la chance de l'attraper…

- Hmm, acquiesca le basané, mais si tu n'avais jamais ressenti ce sentiment auparavant, comment as tu su que c'était le vrai amour ?

- Je n'ai pas dit que je ne l'avais pas ressenti ! J'ai dit que j'avais eu la chance ! Bien sûr que j'avais ressenti des attirances avant, et envers de nombreuses personnes ! Mais ça ne durait pas très longtemps : la flamme s'éteignait à l'instant même où elle s'allumait.

Aomine se redressa, frappé par l'image précise que lui donnait son géniteur : c'était exactement ce qu'il ressentait avant que…Bref.

Son père continua, ayant capté le mouvement de son fils :

« Mais rien ne s'est jamais éteint en compagnie de ta mère : son tempérament, sa beauté, son sourire et nos nuits absolument merveill-

- Je pense avoir suffisamment compris, père, grimaça Aomine, peur désireux de connaître les détails intimes et personnels de ses parents –après tout, ça les regardait- .

- Heureux d'avoir éclairé ta lanterne, fils. Même si cette question était inhabituelle venant de ta part, je pense en connaître la raison…»

Le sourire de son père se teinta de malice et le bluté sentit ses oreilles le chauffer désagréablement. Il grommela et tenta de se plonger dans le rapport écrit, sous le regard bienveillant de son père_.« Visiblement, la chevelure de feu de ce jeune homme a chauffé plus que de raison dans son cœur...» _pensa ce dernier, amusé.

* * *

><p>Les bras derrière sa nuque, allongé sur le dos, le sommeil fuyait Aomine Daiki, futur sultan et gouverneur de son pays. Il repensait encore et encore à celui qui hantait ses rêves et ses journées depuis qu'il était parti : Kagami Taiga. Il sentit ses lèvres s'étirer vers le haut malgré lui : chaque image, chaque souvenir lui éclairait l'esprit et la journée chaque fois qu'un coup de cafard pointait le bout de son nez. Il allait devenir accro à la couleur rouge, si ça continuait…<p>

Ce sentiment s'était exacerbé depuis la discussion avec son père, où il avait enfin compris qu'il était tombé amoureux du beau danseur. C'était étrange, c'était nouveau et un peu effrayant, mais il n'était pas près à laisser échapper cette occasion et il était décidé de courtiser le rouge, une fois que ce dernier serait définitivement rentré à la capitale : il lui en avait fait la promesse…

* * *

><p>Kagami regarda les contours des remparts de la cité se définirent au fur et à mesure que la troupe se rapprochait et il sentit son cœur battre avec rapidité. D'anticipation, de désir, de joie, d'appréhension, il ne le savait guère, mais il était plus que certain que cela était lié à un certain jeune homme aux cheveux bleus.<p>

_Le seul qui peut me battre, à part moi, c'est toi._

Ce simple mot, envoyé il y avait près de six mois par le biais d'un magnifique faucon, lui avait retourné l'esprit et le sommeil pendant la semaine qui suivit. L'image du prince le hantait à chaque seconde et cela s'empirait pendant la nuit. Son corps se souvenait encore avec une douloureuse vivacité les mains calleuses et la peau brûlante, glissant sur et contre la sienne.

Puis un nouveau parchemin était arrivé et depuis, une fois par semaine, l'oiseau revenait. Cela pouvait tout autant être une anecdote de la petite enfance d'Aomine, que des nouvelles du palais et les ragots qui s'y chuchotaient. Mais il y en avait que Kagami attendait plus d'impatience que les autres : les mots doux. C'était niais, cela ne collait absolument pas au personnage du prince, mais chaque fois que le rouge avait finir de les lire, il restait ainsi un moment, un doux sourire sur le visage, avant de griffonner sur le verso du parchemin une réponse ou une phrase quelconque qu'il renvoyait.

Puis il avait pris sa décision : il avait quitté la troupe, il y a quelques jours après en avoir donné la raison à Riko et à ses amis : ils méritaient bien de savoir. Cette dernière était triste de voir l'un de ses cadets partir, mais elle l'avait soutenu et même taquiné avec les autres sur le prince. Après avoir reçue sa prime (il n'avait pas eu le choix : quand il avait commencé à protester, la jeune femme lui avait lancé son regard noir numéro 4 le plus puissant du genre « tait-toi-et-accepte-avant-que-je-ne-te-castre-sur-le-champ-avec-la-seule-force-de-mes-mains» .) , les adieux furent larmoyants et difficiles. En particulier avec Tatsuya, son presque-frère mais ce dernier l'avait rassuré en disant qu'ils se retrouveraient sûrement chaque année pendant les fêtes annuelles (« et peut-être même pour ton union, qui sait » lui avait-il glissé, malicieux ).

Il rougit, non pas à cause de la chaleur du soleil ça non, mais d'une autre chaleur toute particulière. Soudainement mû par une impulsion de son corps et de son âme, il pressa son cheval vers la cité, galopant à bride abattue. A ses côtés, Moïra suivait le rythme sans difficulté, rugissant de joie. En moins d'une demi-heure, ils étaient aux portes de la ville et Kagami ralentit le pas, bien qu'il conserva un trot assez poussé. Tous s'écartaient vivement sur son passage, murmurant d'admiration ou de crainte devant ce géant aux cheveux écarlates, accompagné d'une panthère.

Il se fraya rapidement un chemin parmi la foule et atteignit le palais en un temps record. Il déposa son cheval aux écuries et une fois sûr qu'il était dessellé, dans un box propre avec du foin à disposition, il se dirigea d'un pas vif dans les dédales du palais, demandant de temps à autre son chemin. Arrivé devant la porte des appartements privés du prince Aomine, on lui barra le passage, lui expliquant gentiment mais fermement que le sultan et son fils étaient en pleine réunion avec les ministres. Il soupira mais hocha la tête et tourna les talons.

Il venait à peine de tourner dans un couloir que son épaule buta contre quelqu'un. S'excusant, il baissa les yeux et tomba sur un jeune homme fin et délicat au cheveux cyans. Ce dernier leva vers lui un visage de glace mais lui répondit que ce n'était pas grave. Le rouge s'apprêtait

à repartir, quand le curieux jeune homme parla à nouveau :

« Tu es Kagami Taiga, je me trompe ?

- Co-comment sais-tu mon nom ?

- Aomine-kun n'arrête pas de parler de toi…sourit-il, amusé par les rougeurs qui apparurent sur les joues du danseur, Tu es venu le retrouver, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hem…oui, marmonna Kagami, regardant tout sauf les yeux de la même couleur des cheveux du plus petit, mais on m'a dit qu'il était occupé alors j'ai préféré attendre.

- Je vois, déclara-t-il, je peux m'assurer de lui dire que tu es arrivé. Il ne te restera plus qu'à être patient.

- Oh, euh …Merci ? »

Le jeune homme lui adressa un sourire énigmatique et le temps qu'il cligne des yeux, l'étrange personnage avait disparu. Il se frotta les yeux, peu sûr de ce qu'il venait de voir, mais après un temps à malmener ses pauvres paupières, il dut se faire une raison. Après un moment à rester, planté au beau milieu du couloir, contourné par des hommes et femmes qui lui jetaient un regard, inquiet de la santé mentale du rouge. Mais il se reprit et décida de rejoindre un endroit bien précis dans sa tête, certain que le bleuté viendrait le chercher ici en premier.

Cela lui prit un moment, mais il réussit à retrouver la petite cour abandonnée dans laquelle tout avait commencé. Kagami attendit patiemment, tourné de dos à l'entrée, tandis qu'il laissait tapoter son pied droit contre le carrelage morcelé. Il était près à attendre toute la journée mais lorsque des pas précipités se firent entendre derrière lui et qu'un grondement purement animal retentit, il se dit que l'étrange jeune homme avait réussi à entrer dans la réunion et à faire passer son message.

Il se retourna et il tomba définitivement amoureux en découvrant l'expression d'Aomine: le sourire qui décorait les lèvres de son ami d'enfance était un mélange d'affection, de tendresse, de désir et d'appréhension. Ses yeux brillaient de la plus belle des façons et le rouge sentit son corps avancer de son propre chef.

En un instant, ils se retrouvaient l'un devant l'autre, quelques centimètres les séparant seulement. Ils se retrouvaient dans la même posture qu'il y avait quelques mois, avec une chose de légèrement différent : ils n'étaient pas des étrangers l'un pour l'autre…

A leurs côtés, Moïra et Tora se frottaient gentiment l'une contre l'autre, avec affection.

« Elles se sont finalement entendues, rit maladroitement le rouge, déstabilisé par le regard saphir qui sembler plonger jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme.»

Le prince ne répondit pas à sa tentative d'engager la conversation, préférant fixer le visage du plus petit, comme s'il voulait le graver pour toujours dans sa mémoire. Enfin, sans quitter les lèvres des yeux, il demanda, presque incertain :

« Tu ne vas plus partir ?

- Je ne sais pas, est-ce que j'ai envie de rester toute ma vie, ici ? le tança Kagami.

- Ça c'est toi qui le vois, tu es libre de partir. Mais si tu restes, sache qu'il n'y a pas de retour possible en arrière : quand je veux garder quelque chose, c'est souvent pour toute la vie…

- Mmh, je suis encore un peu sceptique…»

Les sourcils froncés dans une mine concentrée, le rouge semblait être plus que sérieux. Mais il releva la tête, enroula ses bras autour du cou d'Aomine et haussa un sourcil, tentateur :

« Mais je pense qu'un certain prince serait ravi de me convaincre avant que le soleil ne se couche, mmh ? »

Aomine admira le beau visage du danseur, et laissa un sourire machiavélique et sexy apparaître sur son visage, donnant un frisson d'anticipation à Kagami :

« Avec plaisir…Taiga, murmura-t-il. »

Il ne perdit pas plus de temps et se jeta sur les lèvres du rouge dans un grondement affamé.

* * *

><p><em>* Je sais que les tigres ne possèdent pas de yeux rouges, pas plus que les panthère n'ont les yeux bleus mais vous devinerez trèèèèès bien tous seuls pourquoi Aomine a pris le tigre et Kagami a pris la panthère ! Un peu de guimauve ne fait pas de mal –bien que cette partie en soit complètement imprégné- ! Moi aussi j'ai mes moments de fleur bleue.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Fini ~ !voilà les deux parties réunies en une seule, désolée pour l'embrouille ! !<strong>

**J'ai particulièrement aimé écrire cette OS et j'espère que vous en aurez pris autant pour le lire !**

**N'hésitez pas à me faire donner votre avis, que ce soit par PM ou par review. Pareil pour les fautes d'orthographe ! **

**Bref, je vous souhaite une très bonne année à vous tous et encore merci pour votre soutien, qui me permet de sortir les idées de ma tête et de les mettre en écrit ! **

**PS : ceci est pour Aho-Ushi-Lambo, qui m'avait fait une petite requête pour un OS j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer qui sera poster dans quelques heurs, qui suit cette publication ! Parce que oui, j'aime les choses bien faites, qu'on est en vacances et que dans quelques heures c'est la nouvelle année !**

** Tchaaoooo !**


End file.
